1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and device for detection of the angular position and the angular speed of the rotation shaft of the injection pump of a multicylinder engine. More particularly, this invention also relates to a detection device for the injection system of a multicylinder engine, in particular of a motor vehicle engine, making it possible to detect the speed of rotation of the engine, to perform permanently an angular pinpointing of the top dead center of each cylinder of the engine and to adjust the static timing of the injection pump of the engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the existing systems, the static timing of an injection pump relative to the engine is performed with a specific sensor which is different from the sensor for detection of speed and of angular pinpointing of top dead center. Moreover, the detection of speed and the angular pinpointing are performed be means of a magnetic field variation created between the sensor and a ferromagnetic toothed ring. The sensitivity of measurement, by this technique, becomes mediocre when the speed of rotation of the engine is low.